


Teaching Professor Ren (Requested Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Professor Kylo Ren, Reader is mean to professor Ren, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Who is teaching who a lesson? Reader is mean to Professor Ren...





	Teaching Professor Ren (Requested Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This is my first requested fic :-D
> 
> Request: Kylo likes reader and will not tell anybody. Reader is always making fun of him aka Kylo. And he will do anything to stop her talking bad about him. So you decide where it goes from there! :D

Good grades, a self assured attitude (while bordering on narcissistic tendencies) - that is you.

The girls in your history class fawn all over Professor Ren. You on the other hand, like to make fun of him. From his big ears to his gangly limbs and stuffy attire… you don’t see the attraction. 

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Professor Ren has taken a special (but private) interest in you. Perhaps you represent a challenge to him, one that needs conquering. 

Ren knows that most of his other female students would fall down at his large feet, if given the opportunity. You are very attractive and very smart. Along with those qualities, you have other unsavory aspects about yourself. You are often quite critical, especially in regards to others’ appearances; including Professor Ren’s.

As you were leaving class, you realized that you had left your text book behind. You returned to fetch the text book, when you ran into your girlfriend, Elena. You thought that the two of you were alone as the room was seemingly empty, but little did you know that Professor Ren was standing behind the opened classroom door, trying to be as quiet as a mouse as he eavesdropped on your conversation. 

Professor Ren hadn’t intended to eavesdrop on purpose, no. Before he could make his presence known, Elena had started talking to you about the professor and when he heard the conversation leading towards him, curiosity got the better of him.

“Didn’t Professor Ren look hot in those fitted dress pants? They simply clung to his thighs.” Elena swooned.

“He is dressed a little better today, than what he normally wears. Like those icky old-man cardigans. Just because he is a professor, doesn’t mean that he has to dress like an old man.” You stated.

“Do you need your eyes checked?” Elena replied. “You’re the only girl in this university that doesn’t find him attractive.”

“I’m sorry… but I am not into big ears, big nose and really… does any man need to be that tall?”

“Yes!” Elena exclaimed. “More men need to look like Professor Ren!”

Professor Ren cracked a wide grin, while remaining hidden behind the door.

“And you know… judging by how everything else is big and long on him… I bet he has an insatiable dick. Did you see how well he filled out those dress pants?” Elena unabashedly pondered out loud.

“Oh my god Elena. Eew! Old man dick!” You retorted in disgust.

“He’s like what… over 30?” You added.

“Well, we’re 20. Ten years difference give or take, isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Its probably all wrinkly.” You made a face and scrunched your nose at the thought of your professor’s dick.

Professor Ren narrowed his eyes, upon hearing your comment.

“All I can say is, if the Professor ever took an interest in me… I wouldn’t say no.” Elena bluntly stated.

“Besides, having an older man that is more mature… they know how to pleasure a woman. I prefer an older man over these college boys, any day of the week.” Elena proudly stated, pleading the case for her professor.

“Whatever floats your boat.” You replied. 

The two of you left the classroom, while none the wiser as to having your conversation overheard by Professor Ren.

****

 

The next day in class…

Professor Ren wasn’t present. That is odd. He is always at his desk, before any of his students arrive and never prone to tardiness. Not today. Today, Ren would be fashionably late.

Professor Ren sauntered into the classroom and he was not sporting his standard ‘old man’ attire (as you refer to it). No. Professor Ren was wearing dark denim jeans with boots and a fitted black graphic print shirt that had a large, gothic style silver cross with wings printed on the back of the shirt.

Professor Ren cleared his throat before he addressed his students. 

“I apologize for my lateness. My motorcycle was in the shop and I didn’t have time to make it home in order to change clothing, before coming to class.”

“That’s alright professor.” You heard a few female students say in unison, while looking very doe-eyed at their professor.

Your eyes met Ren’s as he faced the class. You were viewing him in a different light, right now. Ren wasn’t looking the part of the stuffy, old man dressed in dreary garb. Ren was now looking like a man that you would consider dating.

Professor Ren’s muscular arms are on full display, thanks to that form fitting shirt. So is his toned torso. Suddenly, you couldn’t take your eyes off your professor… yet, you quickly diverted your gaze whenever his eyes met yours.

Secretly, Professor Ren had proved his point to you that he wasn’t an old man in drab clothing. Professor Ren cleans up very well, you noted.

****  
2 months into the semester…

“I’d like to see you after class.” Professor Ren whispered to you, while in the middle of class.

When class was dismissed for the day, you had made your way over to Ren’s desk. You pretty much knew what he wanted to discuss - your current grade.

“Is something the matter?” He cautiously asked you.

“What do you mean, professor?”

“Lately, I see a decline in your academic performance. You started this class at the very top. Are you struggling with the material? If so, you can always come to me for help if there is something you do not understand.”

“I… I just have a lot on my mind, is all. I will make more of an effort.” You assured him.

“The offer still stands. You can unburden yourself with me. I’m a very good listener.” Ren smiled at you.

“Of course, there are counselors on campus that you can talk to as well.” He added.

“Thank you, professor. I appreciate it.” You smiled.

Inwardly, you were feeling awkward. You couldn’t imagine talking to Professor Ren about anything other than his class.

After you left Ren’s classroom, you met up with Elena.

“So, what did the professor want with you?” She inquired.

“Oh… big ears just wanted to be nosy with that big nose of his, you know. Asking me why I am not focusing more and letting my grade slip. As if he really cares if I pass or fail.”

“He sounds concerned. You’re too harsh on him.”

You shrugged.

“I wish he would pull me to the side and ask for me to stay behind class, to ‘talk’.” Elena stated.

“If I wasn’t on a scholarship, I would most definitely let my grades falter if it got him to take an interest in me.” Elena stated with a coy smile.

“Ren told me that I could talk to him about anything, not just my grades or his course material. I thought that was a bit odd and maybe inappropriate? He made a point to tell me that he is a good listener.”

“You are so damn lucky! First of all, like every woman in the world wants a man who will listen to her when it matters… god you got a fucking open invitation to Professor Ren!” Elena sighed and felt envious of you.

“Maybe Professor Ren likes you. I mean… like - likes you.”

Your eyes shot open wide. 

“Please don’t break my heart and tell me that if he ever propositioned you, that you would deny the man?” Elena asked.

“Elena! Eew! Remember, old man dick?!” You reiterated.

“Sign me up!” Elena unabashedly exclaimed.

****  
2 weeks later…

You were sitting on the bench in the little designated park area, just behind the campus near the faculty parking lot. You were crying your eyes out.

Professor Ren was on his way to his car, when he realized that one of his students - you, were in distress.

Ren called your name.

“Hey… are you alright?” He asked, as he knelt down to meet you at your level.

Professor Ren wanted to gently place his hand on your shoulder to comfort you, but he quickly retracted his gesturing hand thinking it inappropriate of him to touch a student, in this manner. Something in him felt instantly protective of you by witnessing you crying and in distress.

“You want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and calm.

You were showing signs of agitation at your professor.

“Listen… I know that you do not think highly of me, I know you call me names in regards to my looks…”

Your eyes widened in horror and embarrassment, that Professor Ren was aware of how ill you spoke of him.

“You’re my student and I want to make sure that you succeed, regardless.” He added.

A wave of guilt set in.

“It is ok, if you don’t want to confide in me. I understand. You probably feel more comfortable talking to another woman. Aside from that, I just want to know that you are ok.”

“Yes professor. Its just a personal matter that weighs on me.”

“Understood.” Ren replied.

With that, Professor Ren stood up and began his departure towards the parking lot.

“Thank you, professor.” You offered to him, with a faint smile.

Ren returned the smile and continued walking, fading into the distance from your view.

****

“What was that all about?” Elena fervently questioned as you walked to class together, the very next day.

“I saw Professor Ren kneeling at your feet, in the park.”

“He was concerned about why I was crying, nothing more.”

“God, if there ever was a more inviting picturesque image of that man, kneeling and concerned.” Elena sighed heavily.

“I hate you.” Elena stated with a mix laced of jest and sincerity, all wrapped into one.

“Ren knows that I bad mouth him. He called me out.”

Elena’s eyes popped.

****

Being in Ren’s class, while knowing that he knows that you have spoken bad about him, made you feel quite awkward. You found yourself locking eyes with your professor over the duration of the class.

You started thinking about the kind of man your professor appears to be. He, no doubt knew for awhile now, about how his looks seemingly displeased you and if he was of a lesser character, he could of purposefully failed you or made your life in his class seemingly harder. Yet, he came to you and offered you assistance and a shoulder to confide on.

“Professor Ren…” You approached him at his desk, after the classroom was vacated.

“Yes?”

“About the other day in the park…” You trailed off.

“God.” You sighed aloud in frustration as you hesitated to commence. You were trembling inside from the awkwardness of the situation. How do you confide in this man? And did you really want to?

“Take your time.” He warmly assured you and smiled.

“I’m sorry… if I have offended you. I know I am not a nice person, that's part of the problem… .” You confessed.

“I’m not offended.” Ren bold faced lied. Of course he was hurt; Ren had slowly started to become infatuated with you. He secretly wanted your approval and to end your jesting about his looks. How he fantasized about ‘teaching’ you a lesson.

“Listen… my whole life, I have received comments about my appearance. I get it, but it is what it is and I cannot change it… well, I could have it changed, but I am not willing to undergo that process. I may not be the most attractive man but I don’t consider myself the ugliest, either.” He interjected his opinion on the matter.

“I was crying that day, because a guy I had been dating… he left me for another girl. One that he found far more prettier. I have never been rejected before and it stings. I guess its karma and I’m learning a lesson here or something along those lines. I just wanted to apologize, if I’ve made you feel that sting, too.” You divulged your confession to your professor and solemnly frowned.

Professor Ren’s eyes softened with sorrow, for you.

“I can’t imagine any guy wanting to leave you for another woman.” The comment slipped from his ample mouth. Had he really intended to be so bold?

You stilled yourself, locking eyes with your professor. The entire situation changed. You were used to being the one in control, the one ‘being above’ but now after hearing his implied statement, you felt like a shrinking violet. Was your professor letting you know that he was imaging what it would be like to be with you?

Professor Ren stood up unexpectedly and walked around his desk to where you stood.

With his hand, he swept your hair to the side as he leaned into your petite frame and whispered into your ear - “You need to be with a man, not a boy.” A chill shivered up your spine, upon hearing his statement.

This is a new situation to find yourself in. Never in a hundred years could you have concocted this scenario. Professor Ren was showing you that he is definitively not the ‘old man’ that you had proclaimed him to be.

You felt him breathing softly down the length of your neck; not quite touching you as if he was waiting for your approval, before he placed any part of his body on you, but standing close enough to imply wanting to.

Your silence told him everything that he needed to know. He had gotten to you. You stood there, eyes flittering side to side; dumbfounded about what to do next. This was the definition of unexpected.

“Every night, I think about pleasuring you and seeing the look of satisfaction upon your face. Hearing you cry my name as you orgasm.”

“Professor!” You exclaimed as you hastily turned around to face him with your mouth slightly agape, now realizing that you were practically caged in by his massive form against his desk.

Your eyes briefly drifted down between your bodies, you saw that your professor was clearly hard and you had never seen a guy that excited nor of that formidable size.

“I apologize, if I am making you uncomfortable. That is not my intention.”

“I can clearly see your intentions.” You retorted as you darted your eyes to look away from his, while your cheeks are burning with a flush.

Professor Ren grinned at your coy reaction.

“You probably have never had a real orgasm…” He trailed off, as he spoke his thought out loud.

“That is none of your business, nor concern.” You felt defensive.

“I want it to be of my concern. I am more than qualified to teach you on a multitude of subjects, not just history.” The professor haughtily implied.

You slapped your professor across his face.

His head swung to the side. He paused, letting the sting of the slap subside and then slowly turning his head back to your view. “I deserved that. Very well.”

“We are finished here.” You declared.

“Just think about what I have said. Its your call, if you decide to act upon it.”

You collected your belongings and left his classroom in a hurry.

Professor Ren was satisfied that he could bring you down a couple of notches from your high horse.

****

Later that night, while trying to sleep… the encounter with your professor, kept repeating itself as if it was on an infinite time loop. You replayed how he had whispered into your ear, how his warm hand felt as he brushed your hair away from your neck, how his breathy whisper in your ear had felt and the chill that quaked your body as a result of it.

Don’t forget how hard your professor was in your presence. Your professor was certainly right about one thing… you did need a man and not some college boy. You had only been with two guys thus far, but neither one compared to the display that Professor Ren put on for you and it was impressive enough to know enough without having to see his cock unclothed.

Hi words tempted you. And maybe Elena is right, maybe an older man would make things more pleasurable. Your professor seems at least willing enough to try. He did, after all, profess that he fantasizes about your pleasure.

****

You knew your grades were suffering as a result of a mixture of variables. Your breakup with your former boyfriend that had dumped you, then your professor’s sexual advances and the ambivalence that came along with “I don’t care if I pass or fail this class…”.

Today, your graded quizzes would be returned, allowing yo to see your grade. You knew that you had failed it, because the quiz occurred just two days after your encounter with your professor. You were shocked to see a passing score on your paper. Shocked and now - offended.

 

“Are you playing some kind of mind game?” You demanded as you shoved your passing quiz into your professor’s face as he sat at his desk. It was just the two of you, in the empty classroom.

“I’m showing you that I can be good to you... if you want to be good to me.”

“Fuck you!” You snarled.

“Language.” Your professor chided as he made a sore, scrunched face as if your swearing offended him.

“This is blackmail.” You proclaimed, as you waved around the quiz paper in your hand.

“No, it is not. I know that your mind is preoccupied and that you haven’t been willed to study.”

“So, by sleeping with you, you’ll keep my grades up on false pretenses?”

“I prefer that you study and apply yourself… however, I’m fair and generous. You know that I already like you and that benefits you, if you choose to allow it to.”

“And what if I went to the dean and told him how you are sexually harassing me?”

“I don’t think you would do that, otherwise it would have already been addressed. Plus, I don’t see you as the type to have your name associated with any type of scandal.” Ren called your bluff.

You exhaled a lengthy sigh.

“Have dinner with me and we can talk. Just dinner, nothing more. I’ll be a gentleman.” He smiled at you.

“I am fond of you. I don’t want a cheap, tawdry affair. I value what this could become, if you would just give it a chance; give me a chance.” Ren’s brown eyes implored hopefully at yours.

****

Professor Ren was right, you didn’t want to be associated with any type of scandal. And now, you couldn't confide in your best friend, Elena, either. She would go full blown mental if she knew that the professor that she covets with a passion, is interested in you.

What’s a girl to do? You accept his invitation. That is what you do.

****

You relented and allowed Professor Ren, to take you out on a date.

Professor Ren took you to an intimate (but still swanky) bistro, on the far side of town. Neither of the two of you were concerned about possibly being sighted by anyone that you know. A place like this would not be frequented by poor college students.

Ren had secured you both a private booth, in the far back corner of the bistro. Professor Ren wore a dark crimson dress shirt with the sleeves neatly rolled up to mid-forearms, with black dress pants. He looked more like a businessman; maybe a banker, rather than a professor of history.

You went with the tried and true staple that nearly every woman owns - a little black dress. You paired it with a short sleeved purple shrug since it was, after all, fall time and the days grew a little chilly.

Apparently, Professor Ren liked what he saw. You noticed him staring intently at you.

“What? Why do you keep staring at me like that?” You stated, self consciously. Ren smiled at you. 

It didn’t occur to you that he was admiring your beauty, no. What ran through your mind was - ‘Does he find me ugly? Is there something on my face? In me teeth?’ Those types of thoughts. It clearly showed how preoccupied and nit picky that you could be, about appearances and your lack of experience in the ways of men.

“Forgive me for staring so. You look beautiful and I find it hard to compel my eyes to gaze elsewhere. I am a man, after all. I like to appreciate beautiful subjects, when I see them.”

You blushed at his comment and your tense stance dramatically eased. You noticed how he had said “beautiful subjects” instead of “things”.

Half an hour into your dinner, your cell phone alerted you with a text. You excused yourself, citing how you were waiting to hear from your roommate about her plans for tonight. You frowned upon reading the message.

“Whatever is the matter?” Ren asked, as he sipped from his glass of wine.

You quickly put your phone away, back into your purse.

“My roommate is having her boyfriend stay the night and she requested that I basically ‘get lost’ for the night… but saying so politely.” You reiterated .

“Ah. I see. And just where will you ‘get lost’ to, tonight?” Ren asked.

“Elena is out of town visiting her family and my other ‘friends’ are merely acquaintances, so I couldn’t ask any of them.”

“Stay with me.” Ren nonchalantly replied.

“Thank you… but…”

“Why not?” Ren interrupted you.

“I’m not asking you to sleep with me, you can take the guest room. It is Saturday night, so there is no rush for any classes tomorrow. Besides, as it appears, you have no other foreseeable options.” He smiled.

You were spending the night with your professor. Great.

****  
Your professor’s home was not what you had imagined. Firstly, you thought that he would be an apartment dweller, not an actual home owner. He lives in a two-story, four bedroom gray stone house located a few miles from campus. Inside the house there are hardwood floors, all dark in color. No carpet to be found. There is a small library/office upstairs, next to his bedroom.

His decorating is moderate; a few Greek and Roman statues placed strategically and some architectural pictures lined the walls. He appears to be tidy housekeeper.

‘Not a bad place to live.’ You thought. 

“Does it meet your standards?” Kylo inquired, knowing how critical you can be.

You felt a little bit offended by his implied retort of your criticalness.

“Better than I had expected.” You quipped, with a smile.

“Your room is down this hall.” Ren gestured.

“I’ll have to bring you some sheets, for the bed.”

“I’m a guest and you want me to make the bed?” You snidely teased.

Professor Ren grinned at your moxie.

“Has anyone ever called you princess?” He retorted, with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes at him. It was strange, this current situation in which you found yourself to be in. Professor Ren didn’t seem like the kind of man that would engage in these superficial games, but somehow he was willing to tolerate and at least play along with your idiosyncrasies.

“Professor…” You had called to him.

“Its Kylo. I’m not your professor tonight. Only while in the classroom.” He informed you.

‘Kylo.’ You pondered over the sound of his name in your mind.

He seemed to be able to read your mind. “Are you going to make fun of my name, now?” He shot you a glare out of jest.

“Hadn’t crossed my mind.” You ponied up, giving him a smile.

You realized that it must really bother him that you picked on him.  
You would have thought that he is a man who just doesn’t give a fuck. Perhaps it has to do with being in your presence. Maybe he is trying to win your approval and to impress you.

****

Kylo had left you alone, downstairs, while he went to finish up some paperwork in his office/library. You grew bored and decided to pay him a visit. You managed to observe him from the door for a number of minutes before being detected.

“Don’t just stand there.” He quipped, as he continued to look over some papers.

“Am I bothering you?”  
“Never.” He looked up from the paper work and flashed a genuine smile.

There was something about the way he looked, seated at his over sized desk while looking intently at the papers. Your ego was getting the best of you, as you continued to ponder just how much you could have your way with this man and just how far could you push the limits? You were feeling bold.

“Prof… I mean, Kylo” you amended. Kylo looked at you intently.

“What you said, back in the classroom that you… you know, fantasized about me… is that the truth?” You asked, looking hopefully.

Kylo gave you a warm smile. “Very much so.”

“Will you share your fantasy with me?” You approached his desk, acting bold yet coy.

“I’d rather show you.” Kylo was direct. Kylo stood up from his desk and was at your side instantaneously.

His arms snaked around your waist as he pulled your body flushed against his. You exhaled an exalted breath as you pressed against his warm body.

“If this is not what you want, then you need to tell me now.” Kylo requested.

“I…I want this.” Your mind raced.

Kylo turned you around in his arms, facing you as he proceeded to kiss you with passion.

Kylo lifted you up into his arms, placing your legs to wrap around his waist as he administered kisses as he carried you slowly over to his bedroom.

Reaching his bedroom, Kylo gently laid you down onto the king size bed. He loomed over you, adoring the sight of you on his bed. You went to sit up but Kylo halted you, gently telling you to lay back down. Kylo knelt at the foot of the bed, hooking his hands under the backs of your knees and pulling you closer to the edge of the bed.

Kylo pulled your black dress up and around to your hips. He massaged your inner thighs and you felt like you could melt from his touch. He started to kiss your thighs. Next, he wiggled you out of your black lace panties.

Your heart was racing at the anticipation of what was to come. You felt him place your legs on either side of his shoulders as his large hands start to open you up and to explore your sex. You faintly gasped at his touch.

You felt his mouth press against your sex and this startled you. “What…what are you doing?” You felt self conscious.

“You’ve never received oral pleasure?” Kylo asked. You nodded your response.

“Of course not...” Kylo trailed off, remembering what he had told you, that you needed a man not a boy to pleasure you.

“Relax.” He cooed.

Kylo took his time exploring you with his tongue. Your eyes fluttered and would shoot wide open when his administrations got intense. You had never experienced this before and were regretting having missed out. It was entirely too intimate to have his mouth languishing you in such a manner, you thought.

None of the guys that you had been with ever took the time to make sure that you were ready, nor cared if you reached a satisfactory release. Here was Kylo, rock hard and yet, he dutifully saw to it that you came first. He was concerned about your pleasure, your release, not his. How unselfish. ‘Is this the mark of a good lover?’ You thought to yourself.

The wave of pleasure took you by surprise as your body jerked and spasmed. Your hips bucked and Kylo held you in place with his massive hand pressed against your belly as he continued to lick your clit. Your exquisite moans echoed in the bedroom like a symphony to his ears. Towards the end of your orgasm, you were calling out Kylo’s name as your fingers fisted through his dark locks. As quickly as it had arisen it was over. The high was wearing off and it was bittersweet. You found yourself wanting to chase that moment, to sustain it and experience it over and over. It was the greatest feeling to experience but the shortest lived. You actually wanted to cry.

“Are you ok?” Kylo asked as he pulled away from you. His mouth glistened with your wetness.

“Yeah.” You breathlessly answered. Kylo crawled up beside you on the bed. He seemed to be in no hurry or to appear too eager about getting release for his ache.

You reached to remove Kylo’s cock from his pants. His hand stilled on top of yours. “You don’t have to…”

“I’ve sucked cock before.” You laughed.

“I’d rather be inside of you.” Kylo huskily said.

Kylo unfastened his pants and his cock jutted proudly. It was larger than any dick that you had ever had the pleasure of servicing before.

Kylo could feel your hesitancy at his size. He reached over into the nightstand a withdrew a bottle of lubricant and slathered a generous amount on his length.

“Wait.” The thought finally crossed his mind. “Do I need to use a condom? Are you on the pill?”

“Yes, I’m on the pill.” You replied. “And clean.” you felt you needed to add. Kylo smiled.

“Come here and ride me.” Kylo beckoned.

You squirmed your way, straddling his hips. Kylo sat up briefly to help you remove your dress. Next, he removed your bra, then moving to intently fondle your breasts.

“Are you ready?” He asked, as he held him imposing length in his hand, waiting to guide you down onto it. You hissed when he penetrated you, and that was jut the tip. You had never experienced such a fullness nor knew that it could ever be this way with a man. The lube helped, but his sheer size just needed time to adjust to it. Nothing had ever stretched you so far and wide.

It took a few minutes to adjust before you found a compatible rhythm. Sex with Kylo is not something to be rushed.

Once you were bouncing on his cock, Kylo took to spanking you lightly, roughing you up a bit. Before he came he spanked you hard and demanded that he never hear you badmouthing him again in his classroom. He came hard and filled you intently with his cum.

 

****  
The end of the semester had come to a closing. You had managed to fuck your professor throughout the semester, enjoying the benefits of not having to really apply yourself in order to pass his class and obtain your degree.

Kylo approached you on the last day of class, when the classroom was emptied of students. Kylo took you into his arms. “Now we no longer have to hide our relationship.” He cooed against your neck as he kissed you.

“Whatever gave you the idea that we have a relationship?” You retorted. We just have sex.” you added.

Kylo pulled away and gave you a puzzled and stunned look.

“You were right professor. You did teach me a lesson. I do need a man not a college boy. So, I have decided to only date older men from now on. But I am also teaching you a lesson; never underestimate the value of a woman. You thought that you could use me in a trade over sex for grades and that I would submit willingly? I won’t begrudge you that you are indeed a fine lover. But if you had entertained the notion that we would somehow… what? Go on to live happily ever after? Get married? Have kids? Do you think that I want kids that could inherit your big ears, nose and other gangly features?” You wickedly smiled as you had informed your professor that you had used him and had now crushed your professor’s heart.


End file.
